


Come To My Window

by Pairaka



Series: God's Gambit [2]
Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pairaka/pseuds/Pairaka
Summary: It's a hot summer night in Seyruun, and Zelgadis is determined not to spend it alone.
Relationships: Zelgadis Greywords/Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun
Series: God's Gambit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744435
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Come To My Window

**Come To My Window**

by Pairaka

_Come to my window_   
_Crawl inside, wait by the light_   
_of the moon_   
_Come to my window_

_Gods, it’s hot_ , Zelgadis Greywers thought to himself.

He shut the door to what had, through some twist of fate, become his apartment in the Seyruun Palace. His mouth quirked a bit at that thought. What’s more, he never expected to ever be staying here long enough to think of a guest suite as his, much less finding himself personalizing it. True, it wouldn’t be his forever, but for the next few months or so…

Grimacing at that thought, he tugged at the ties that held his cloak securely around his neck and let it slip off his shoulders. Catching it before it fell to the floor, he flung it casually over the back of a chair he passed on his way to the balcony to catch the cooler nighttime breezes.

His apartment. He didn’t want to think of it as _his_ apartment. He threw open the double doors to the balcony and inhaled deeply of the fresher air outside. Once the sun had gone down, the temperature had dropped and a light breeze had sprung up, but it was still a bit on the uncomfortable side. As he came up to the balustrade, his eyes immediately and automatically sought out a set of double doors located on the ground floor further down the wing. That was the room he wanted to call his own. Lifting his head to the cool night breeze, he shut his eyes and let his demon senses pick up the faint perfume of the white roses that all but obscured the doors from view. 

It had been just a little over a month since he’d returned to Seyruun, fulfilling both a promise and a personal prophecy, and already he found himself growing restless. Not with wanderlust, but with another kind of lust altogether. 

Throwing his head back, he fisted his hands on the balustrade and let his mouth pull open in a snarl of frustration. He couldn’t take any more of this, dammit. Opening his eyes, he scowled at the perfect crescent moon that rode high in the sky over the trees as if it were the moon’s fault he wasn’t where he wanted to be. It did not condescend to answer the accusation. Turning away abruptly, he fixed his glare on those doors.

Doors so enticingly close. And yet so far…

A light behind those windows caught his attention. His knees went weak at the thought of the owner of that room moving about, readying herself for bed. Without him…

_Like hell_ , he thought to himself as he climbed over the balustrade and dropped lightly to the ground below and began to pick his way carefully along the building towards those rose-shrouded doors. It would probably have been easier to use a levitation spell to get there, but that wouldn’t be nearly as much fun. The heat must have gotten to him for even without the levitation spell, he felt as if his feet weren’t quite touching the ground. All his senses were heightened to extraordinary levels as a pressure built deep in the center of his being. He was a hunter hot on the scent of his intended prey—and he did not intend on losing his quarry. 

It took only a few minutes of careful maneuvering to reach the low stone steps that led up to the door. He tip-toed up, careful not to make a sound, and hid in the deep shadows created by those very rose bushes that had called to him. It was a simple matter to slip up to the doors and peer into the room beyond. He could see the room’s occupant moving about, going from the wardrobe to the bed. Zelgadis felt like a voyeur watching her remove her shirt and pants then her underthings, but the pressure deep inside would not let him turn away. No, it only served to heighten his excitement. The pressure was becoming painful and demanding release and he knew just the way he wanted to obey that call. He reached out to pull open the door standing ajar in front of him but he pulled it back abruptly as the girl stood up and headed towards the doors. The chimera pulled back into the corner as far as he could go as she threw them open and stood there, wearing only a light robe and drinking in the night breezes. 

Standing as still as a statue behind the door, he watched her lift her arms and run her fingers through her dark hair, all unawares that he was even there. That he was watching her with hungry eyes and a lust burning in his loins for her and her alone. _I_ will _have her tonight_ , he thought to himself as she turned and re-entered her apartment, leaving the doors wide. After all, this was Seyruun, and she a powerful mage. Who would dare try to steal into the Princess’ apartment late on a sweltering summer night? 

Zelgadis grinned a feral grin. He would. 

Watching and listening carefully, he waited until all was quiet in the room before moving. Carefully, he put out one hand and pushed against the door, swinging it forward just enough to let him ease out from between it and the roses. One caught on his sleeve as he passed and he paused to carefully detach the thorny bloom only to reach up and break it off the cane on which it grew. Quickly, he stripped the thorns from the stem by running his stony fingers along it then tucked it into his belt. 

Turning his attention to the apartment interior, he stepped out of the faint moonlight and into darkness. Amelia must have gone into one of the other rooms as a candle left burning by the bed was enough to let him see that the huge four-poster bed was empty. So, where to? He’d been in Amelia’s apartment many times, but her bedroom only once—the night he’d returned to Seyruun—and that had ended…curiously. He had not been paying attention to the furnishings or the layout then. It was interesting to note, however, that he’d entered it by the same set of rose-shrouded double doors. 

Smiling at the irony, Zelgadis quietly approached the door to the outer apartment. It was closed, and he laid a hand on the knob to open it when a sound made him freeze in place. Turning his head to let his sensitive ears fix on the sound, he could make out a soft splashing coming from another door to his left. A soft sigh of satisfaction was nearly covered by the splashing. Turning towards the sound, he carefully approached the door and found it standing ajar. Again, pushing it open slightly, he let his senses investigate before he entered physically. 

The sound of water splashing was louder. There was a regular rhythm of water splashing over rocks and over that he could hear the sound of someone splashing lightly. Another sigh. His keen nose picked out the scent of water, moist earth, perfumed soap, roses and the hot smell of burning candles. A flickering glow illuminated the back of the door, but other than that it was dark inside. 

Pulling the door open just far enough to admit his head, he leaned through and took a quick look around. The door did not look directly into the bathing area so he pulled it open enough to let himself in and stepped through. Carefully, he pulled it closed behind him. A screen extended to the left and right. Moving quietly to the right end, he peered around it—and froze. He knew the baths in the palace were luxurious, being familiar with the bath in his own apartment, but it was nothing compared to what he found himself looking at now. 

The bath connected to Amelia’s apartment was the definition of “luxury.” A bathing pool was set into the floor and was easily eight feet on a side and was irregularly shaped. One end had steps leading down into the dark inlaid stone and he knew there was a bench running the length because Amelia was sitting about midway along one side with her back to him. She had her arms stretched out to either side along the edge and her head was bent backwards and resting on the floor with her dark hair spilling over the stone like shadow. Across from her, a small rock formation formed a fountain out of which the water bubbled and ran down into the pool, thus keeping the water in the pool fresh and clean. All around the pool, small candles had been placed and their light made it bright enough for him to see the potted plants that lined the walls.

A wall of windows let the moon look down on them both from high overhead. 

If his grin had been feral before, there were no words to describe what it became now.

Stepping back behind the screen, Zelgadis made a pretense of struggling with his conscience. It wasn’t much of one, for even as he was thinking that he should go back to his own apartment, his hands were reaching for the belt around his tunic. Carefully letting that drop, his boots and tunic were quick to follow. Again, he told himself he should leave, it was the right thing to do while his errant fingers found the laces of his trousers and undid them. Soon they joined his other discarded clothing on the floor. _No_ , he said to himself as he slipped out of his undershorts and dropped them on top of the pile.

Conscience fully squelched now, he rescued the pearly white rose from the pile and slipped quietly around the wall and leaned against it to just _watch_ his Princess a moment or two. She seemed to be sleeping, but then a breathy hum told him she was awake. The hum became a recognizable tune and he closed his eyes as he recognized the tune he’d composed for her while he’d been traveling in the desert and presented to her as a birthday gift. Something tightened in his chest and he nearly couldn’t breathe for a moment. He found himself overcome with an intense desire to run to her and scoop her up in his arms and kiss her until they were both reeling. Taking a deep breath to control himself, he opened his eyes and focused on the distance he needed to cover without her realizing he was there. He wanted to surprise her.

When hunting dangerous prey, it’s best to present as small a profile as possible. He bent at the knees and put his hands on the floor as he lowered himself. Something brushed his hand and he looked down at the rose he held. Not wanting to crush it, he thought a moment, then lifted it and took it gently between his teeth. He struck out then: Stretching one hand out as far as he could reach, set it down oh, so carefully upon the stone floor, shift his weight, bring opposite leg up, set it down, test for balance, and repeat the procedure. And so he crawled, naked and aroused and shining in the combined candle and moonlight, very much a wild male animal on the hunt for a mate. 

As he neared, he could pick up his prey’s personal scent. He paused, one hand raised slightly and poised gracefully a fraction of an inch over the floor. He changed its course and took the rose from his mouth to inhale her scent deeply without contamination of the rose’s sweetness. Zelgadis threw his head back and let his eyes close while his mouth opened slightly while he inhaled deeply so that not only did he scent her, but _taste_ her as well. She was sweet with her own scent, salt with sweat, bitter with something soapy, sour with lemon from a glass that stood nearby that she’d been sipping from and many, many other tastes beyond the pitiful realm of human taste. He drank her in, realizing he wanted to taste her in more than just this way. He felt his arousal jump at the thought and he returned the rose to his mouth and carefully placed his hand on the floor to continue on his journey.

Not much farther now, he thought as he approached her. He kept his eyes firmly fixed on the back of her head, moving with incredible stealth and control. He seemed to grow that much harder with each torturous step until he knew she _must_ hear his labored breathing. And yet, if she did hear him she showed no signs of it. 

He was right behind her now. He lowered himself inch by inch to the stone floor, finding it cool beneath his flushed skin. He stretched out, bending one leg upwards to balance himself as he turned slightly on his side to face her. An arm was folded so he could rest his cheek on it and look at her. Still, she did not react. She must have dozed off while he was making his way here, he thought. A smile played over his lips. He was close enough to see the steady beat of her pulse in her lovely neck as it was arched backwards towards him. 

Taking the rose from between his teeth, he set it aside out of the way. He lifted himself up and moved behind her, stretching his arms out until his hands were even with her elbows. Sliding forward, he lowered himself and pushed his hands forward. He had to do this right or it would not work. Giving himself a mental count, on three, he wrapped his hands around her arms and slid them towards her wrists as he went for her neck…

She came awake with a start and as he had expected she tried to pull away from him. Her struggles were useless in his immovable grasp and he held her firm against the side of the tub while he kissed her neck. He realized his mistake when she opened her mouth to say a spell, but he hauled himself up and covered her mouth with his, stealing her voice from her. 

Zelgadis saw her eyes go wide as he forced her mouth open and his tongue into it. She continued to struggle against him, blinded by the glare of the candlelight against the darkness and her senses dulled by sleep. Putting both wrists in one hand, he grabbed the hair at the back of her head with the other while swinging his legs around. He slid off the edge of the tub and into the warm water to stand in front of her, lips still sealed on hers. With very little effort, he held her wrists immobile and wound her hair around the fingers of his other hand, pulled her head back as he kissed her. Eventually, as recognition finally kicked in, she stopped struggling and began responding to his attentions. Grinning, he lifted his lips off hers and looked into now heavy-lidded eyes. 

“Zelgadis-san,” she managed to whisper from between lips numbed by the force behind his kiss. “It’s you.”

The chimera grinned even more and the candlelight glinted off his pointed teeth. “You say that like you’re disappointed.” He moved his mouth to her neck again, lightly scraping his teeth against her flesh. He was rewarded by a strong shudder that ran through her body. “Were you perhaps expecting someone else?” he demanded playfully, clamping down on the sensitive pressure point where her neck met her shoulder.

Amelia bent her head back and pulled at his hold on her. He tightened his grip as he suckled at her neck, pulling her further up and bending her backwards over the wall while he wedged a knee in between her legs. Letting go of her hair, he took a wrist in either hand and held them out to the sides. She closed her eyes and sighed softly as he moved his mouth from her neck down to the place between her full breasts. Swallowing, she said teasingly, “And if I were?”

That stopped him. He raised his head and looked at her with a dangerous glint in his eye. “I’d have to kill him,” he said. “No one touches you but me.” He lowered his head and touched his tongue to one of her nipples, which hardened at his touch. 

Gasping, the Princess tried to pull away. “And who do you think you are to be saying that?” she demanded. Despite her struggles, he leaned forward to press himself up between her legs, rubbing against her intimate areas in ways that quickly had her breathing hard and feeling her pulse quite strongly in her nether regions. 

“I’m Zelgadis Greywers, that’s who,” he said with a soft snarl against her breast. He ground his hips against hers.

“And who’s he?” she asked stutteringly as he pressed up against her.

He raised his head and looked at her. “It seems I’m going to have to remind you,” he said. Something about his voice made Amelia stop struggling and look up at him. His eyes were determined and she felt a shiver of fear stab through her belly. Instead of damping her sudden, overwhelming desire, it only served to stoke it. 

Still defiant, however, she lifted one leg and tried to push him away. “And what if I called the guards?”

He let go of her wrist and grabbed her ankle. “You’d have some explaining to do, then wouldn’t you?” Without warning, he pulled on her ankle, lifting her hips out of the water and sliding her backwards onto the floor. “Especially if they found us like this?” He ran his hands up her legs, forcing them apart and exposing her. The little Princess choked off a screech as the wet skin of her back came in contact with the cool stone floor and proceeded to leach the warmth from it. Her discomfort was soon forgotten as she felt warm breath on the flesh where her legs came together. 

“Zelgadis-san!” she choked out, half sitting-up and trying to pull away from him. “What are you doing?”

Her lover raised himself up and planted a heavy hand on her breast and pushed her down again. “What does it feel like I’m doing?” he asked with a smirk before lowering himself over her again. His hand clamped down on her legs, holding her immobile and splayed open before him, helpless in his grasp. 

“Uh, I…er, don’t kn—ZELGADIS-SAN!” The last was torn from her throat as he touched his tongue to her. It was like nothing else she’d felt before and nothing could prepare her for it. Or for the feel of his lips on her as he was kissing her vigorously and exploring her inside and out with his questing tongue…She bit off a scream as he dipped his tongue far inside her then pulled it out and upwards, grazing her swollen center with just the stiffened tip. Her legs jerked in response to that touch on that sensitive flesh, tried to close, to deny him access, but he held her down. 

And hold her down he did, keeping her legs open and immobile so that he could attack her inner recesses with abandon. This is what he’d come here for, to revel in her very presence; to delight in devouring her. She tasted clean and pungent at the same time, as the water from the bath diluted her flavor, but he could still make it out. And it grew stronger as he kissed her. It was something he could get drunk on, having her helpless beneath him like this, and knowing she was his, all his. The very fact that he could be put to death on the spot if the guards found them only heightened his excitement. 

It wasn’t long before her flesh began to pulse under him. Her heat had burned off the water from the bath and now she was dripping with sweat. Salt mixed with the sweetness of her taste and he lapped up the new flavor eagerly. His tongue rasped over her sensitized flesh and he felt her hands in his hair, cradling his head. His demon ears picked up her soft cries as she whispered his name over and over again while interspersed with small sobs. He was relentless and drove her further, plunging once again into her sweet-tasting depths. 

Her back arched and she grabbed at his hair and yanked against him as she climaxed violently. A small scream got past her guard and he heard her punctuate it with his name and a sob. The convulsions that he’d set free wracked her tiny frame, and—he was interested to note—set the soft flesh of her breasts to jiggling nicely. He grinned as he lapped at her more, pulling every contraction from her possible. 

When no more came, he lifted himself and finally released her legs, but moved between them while he planted a hand on either side of her. He loomed over her, just looking into her face. Droplets of sweat trickled down her face as she panted, lips slightly parted and eyes tightly closed. Careful to keep his weight on his arms, he leaned down and barely brushed her lips with his own, laying the lightest of kisses upon her. Gently, he closed his own lips over one of hers to tug at it, pulling her lips open so he could kiss her more fully.

It wasn’t long before she was responding to him. She greeted his questing tongue with her own as she lazily lifted her arms to drape them around his shoulders. She brought her legs, still shaking and quivering from the strain, around his slim hips and hooked her feet behind his back. A few more kisses and Zel moved his kisses to the corner of her mouth, then along her cheek to her ear which he attacked with great enthusiasm. 

Amelia turned her head to let him get at it better, all the while making soft little sounds in her throat. When he grabbed at her ear with his teeth and traced the outer edge of it with his tongue, she hissed and arched her back. Doing so pushed her breasts in to his chest and he smiled, drawing his tongue along her neck and further down He lowered himself so that he could use his lips as instruments of exploration and left a trail of kisses from her shoulder, along the top of her breast to the peak. Taking her breast into his mouth, he pulled hard at it while he flicked her nipple with his tongue. 

“Zelgadis-san…” His name came out slurred from her lips as she buried her hands in his hair and found his ears. A shudder ran through him as she touched their sensitive tips. He lowered himself onto his elbows and used his hands to cover her breasts and knead them as he continued tonguing the sensitive point. 

“You know, Amelia,” he whispered against her breast. “You don’t really have to call me Zelgadis-san any more.” He squeezed her breasts lightly and lightly pinched the nipple on the breast he wasn’t occupied with. 

“I…know,” she gasped, pushing her fingers through his hair. “Force of habit.”

“But it sounds so formal,” he said, letting his breath wash over her moistened flesh. “And we’re long past that stage.” He pushed himself up and looked down at her. “Aren’t we?”

She smiled a lazy smile up at him. “What should I call you then?” Amelia asked, giving him a come hither smile. She ran her hands up and down his arms as he slipped his hands under her arms and lifted her, scooting her further away from the pool. He moved forward to kneel on the floor between her legs and leaned back over her.

“Oh, I don’t know. ‘Master,’ perhaps?” he said with a grin and grabbed her hands and lifted them over her head. Using one hand to hold her there, he reached down and stroked her between her legs as he found his manhood and positioned himself at her opening. “Say it,” he said with a grinning snarl as he pressed into her.

Amelia closed her eyes and flung back her head. “Please, Master Greywers!” she gasped. She pulled down on him with her legs but ended up lifting herself. “Please…”

Leaning forward to rest his weight on his hands again, he pushed himself into her all the way. “This what you want?” he whispered into her ear as he leaned close to her. “Tell me.” Nodding helplessly, Amelia’s lips worked but nothing intelligible came from them. “Tell me, Amelia!”

“Yes!” she shouted, writhing beneath him. “More! Please!”

He started moving inside her and she yelped and stiffened. Carefully, he pulled back and took a few shallow strokes to spread her moisture onto himself before thrusting deep again. “That better?” he murmured into her neck. They’d found that the differences in their bodies did present some problems during their lovemaking sessions, but if they worked at it and went slowly to start, they could overcome them. After all, he was made of stone. 

She nodded and relaxed somewhat. “Yes.” He moved slowly within her until she relaxed all the way and started moving her hips in time with his thrusts again. That was his cue to speed up again. Which he did until soon he was thrusting hard and fast into her. 

He watched her as he moved rhythmically, his eyes straying down to where her breasts were swaying enticingly in time with his thrusts. A devilish grin spread across his face as he stopped then thrust again quickly. Opening her eyes, Amelia looked up at him questioningly. “What are you doing?” she asked as he paused again. 

“Enjoying the side effects,” he said, eyes still fixed on her breasts while he moved his hips abruptly. 

Amelia looked down and saw what he was referring to and blushed crimson. “Zelgadis-s—Zel! Stop that!” she chastised him. 

Zelgadis raised his head and met her eyes. “What?” he said with that devilish grin still in place. 

“You’re awful!” The little Princess pulled against his hold on her but could not shift him.

“Of course I am. I’m a horrible, mysterious, dark-hearted swordsman, remember?” A lingering kiss on her lips softened his words as well as stifled whatever response she might have had. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, exploring her possessively, taking his pleasure in silencing her protests. As he kissed her, he stepped up his pace, rocking his hips faster and faster while he increased the force behind it. Soon Amelia was whimpering into his mouth as her body approached the edge of pleasure. She writhed and squirmed under him, twisting her hands in his hold. 

When she shrieked, he pushed hard into her and released her mouth. Lifting himself, he pressed himself into her as far as he was able, arching his back in a graceful curve. Finding her voice, Amelia let out a scream which she cut off abruptly by biting her lip. She arched her back also, gripping him with her legs and pulling her hips up to take him in as far as possible. “Zel,” she whispered, her voice a shaky hiss. 

He pulled back slowly only to thrust back in quickly, thus eliciting another indrawn hiss from the young woman under him. Watching her face, he marveled at her innocence and how she glowed with an inner strength. She was his, all his. And never was she more beautiful than when he was making love to her, even with her hair spiky with and her face and body glistening with sweat. They’d only been lovers for a short time, yet he wondered how he’d ever managed to live without her.

Slowly, she grew still under him. Her face was streaked with tears and her chest heaved with her labored breathing. He released her wrists and slipped his arms under her shoulders as he lowered himself to kiss away the tears. “Amelia,” he whispered to her, putting as much emotion into her name that he couldn’t otherwise express. He moved his lips over hers and kissed her gently.

Her arms went around his neck, pushing against the fine, stiff texture of his hair and trailing her fingers over the back of his neck. Zelgadis shuddered at her touch and rolled the both of them over so that she was now on top of him. 

Surprised at this sudden reversal of their positions, Amelia opened her eyes and looked down at him. He kissed her quickly then pushed her up into a sitting position, putting his hands squarely on her breasts and kneading them briskly. The Princess blushed and covered his hands with hers.

“Why are you blushing, Princess?” he asked teasingly, rolling her nipples between his fingers. Something white to the side caught his attention and he remembered the rose he’d plucked earlier. He reached out and picked it up. 

“I’m not blushing,” she said defiantly, blushing harder. 

“Yes, you are.” He reached and touched her cheek with the rose, caressing the line of it with its velvety petals. 

“I am not!” she scolded him. “I’m just…hot.”

That made his grin widen. “Oh, you’re hot all right.” He pulled on her breasts and arched his back a little. She gasped and threw her head back. “Show me how hot you are, Princess.”

Amelia gave him a strange look. “Why are you calling me ‘Princess’ so much all of a sudden?” she asked.

“Because it excites me,” he said, stroking her neck down to the hollow above her breastbone with the rose. “To be here, making love to the Crown Princess of Seyruun.” Her eyes clouded a little as he spoke, but he moved his finger back up her neck, under her chin and to her lips. “But that’s only part of it. Even if you weren’t of royal blood, you’d still be _mine_.” The clouds in her eyes immediately cleared. “Now, do what I said.”

The little shaman looked confused. “I…I don’t know what you mean, Zelgadis-san,” she said, dropping back into her familiar form of address for him. She put her balled fists under her chin and gazed at him out of innocent eyes. 

“Amelia,” he said in a husky voice. “You’re a beautiful, sexy young woman. Let me see you act like one.” He sat up a little and pushed the rose into her hair behind her ear. It shone like a pearl against the midnight darkness of her hair.

Nodding hesitantly, Amelia lowered her hands and placed them on his hard stomach and leaned forward. Arching her back, she thrust her breasts further out. A feeling of satisfaction washed over her as she saw Zel’s eyes widen. Encouraged by that, she brought her arms in close to her sides to force her breasts together more and lifted her hips so that he slid slowly out of her. 

It was Zel’s turn to hiss with pleasure. Amelia smiled seductively while she sat back, taking him into herself again. His hands clenched convulsively on her breasts and she repeated the motion, this time sitting forward far enough that only the tip of his erection remained inside her. He pushed against her, trying to force her down, but she pushed back, refusing to move. “Is this what you mean, Zelgadis-san?” she asked, leaning forward and looking him in the eye. His name and the formal title took on new volumes of meaning as she whispered them in that sultry whisper. No longer a mere form of address, but it became so much more, full of lust and desire and at the same time overflowing with love and trust.

“You’re getting there,” he managed to say without his voice cracking. “You need to practice some more, though.”

“I see.” Abruptly, she sat back in one smooth motion, rocking her hips against him. Throwing back her head, she raised her hands and gathered up her hair, mindful not to dislodge the rose. “It’s so hot in here, Zelgadis-san,” she said in that sultry whisper as she lifted her arms over her head. Leaving one hand buried in her hair, she drew one down her neck and lower, lower…Zel’s eyes were firmly fixed on that hand as she trailed her fingers between her breasts and over, underneath one of the full, fleshy mounds, around and up the side to the top. Then downward again, only this time over her breast to the peak. 

He hadn’t thought it possible, but he felt himself become even _harder_ as her fingers paused to play with her distended nipple. Hesitantly at first, as if she were doing something unfamiliar and decadent, then with growing enthusiasm as she discovered the pleasure it brought. “Oh, Zelgadis-san,” she panted through slightly parted lips and heavy-lidded eyes that watched him covertly. “I’ve never known it to be so hot in Seyruun before.” She left of playing with her breast and her hand traveled even lower, over her smooth belly and down…The Chimera’s eyes popped and he thrust upward involuntarily as she slipped her fingers between her legs and touched herself. “I’m hot and wet all over. I’m literally dripping with the heat,” she crooned while she stroked herself. He could feel her fingers touching his manhood and it was driving him crazy.

“That’s it, Amelia,” he said, putting his hands on her hips and lifting his own. “Touch yourself, make yourself come for me. Let me watch you…” 

“I’m trying, Zelgadis-san,” she whimpered, stroking herself furiously. “Am I doing it right?” 

“You’re doing it just fine,” he said in a thick voice.

“Are you certain?” she asked again, looking down at him through her eyelashes and trying to suppress a grin. “I want to make sure I’m doing it right.” Her fingers pressed against herself harder, slipping around his erection where he disappeared into her.

“Y-ess!!” he gasped, throwing his head back and clutching her hips. 

Amelia threw back her own head but it was to hide the satisfied smile that threatened to ruin her act. She’d forced him to break that composure so she could continue on. She found her center and touched and stroked and tapped herself with her fingertips until she felt that wonderful warm feeling in her belly, that feeling that something was going to happen any moment now, and oh, please let it happen…

Holding back just a bit, she willed herself not to succumb, and put her free hand on her breast to tug at her nipple. “Oh, Zelgadis-san, something’s happening!” When she couldn’t stand it any more, she let go and came around him with great force. She could feel her own contractions around him, and she had to bite back a scream that would bring the guards and disaster down on them both. Dropping her hands to his stomach, she leaned forward and worked her hips on him as her release gripped her in its clutches and refused to let go.

Zelgadis reached up and pulled her face down so he could kiss her. And kiss her he did, deeply and passionately and he’d gladly go on kissing her until the end of time. The whole world could go to hell in a handbasket and he wouldn’t care. All he wanted right now was this woman that sat atop him. 

She moved once more, dragging herself forward then pushing back along his length and he felt a burning rush in his loins as the pressure built to painful proportions. Unable to contain it any longer, he slipped his restraint. Hips bucking upwards into her, that liquid fire pumped out of him and into her, hot and burning with a pleasure so intense it bordered on pain. 

Things became muddled and unfocused after that, but when the world settled back into its accustomed track, he found himself staring up at the ceiling with Amelia lying slumped on top of him. He reached up and touched her dark hair, stroking it gently. The rose was still lodged in her hair and he gently pulled it out.

At his touch, she shifted and lifted herself so she could see him. Giving him a sweet smile, she folded her arms on his chest and rested her chin on them.

“That was…” she started to say before trailing off, not having the words to describe the experience.

“Incredible? Marvelous? Magnificent? Soul shattering?” he asked giving her a friendly grin and tapping her nose with the flower.

She grinned back and reached forward to brush his hair out of his face so she could see his cobalt eyes. “All of the above,” she whispered. 

Pulling upwards, he sat up and caught her in his arms and held her close. “And so much more,” he whispered into her neck as he leaned forward and kissed it just behind her ear. “You really are soaked,” he said as he tasted the salt of sweat on her skin.

“And who’s fault is that?” she murmured pleasantly as he continued to kiss her neck. 

“I didn’t hear and protests from you,” he said with a sly smile, lips brushing against her skin. 

“Why would I do a thing like that?” she asked. “I was hoping you’d come tonight.”

“Well, I did. Twice.”

Her eyes flew open in shock. “Zelgadis-san! That’s—”

“The truth,” he said, sitting back and looking down at her. “And you…Three times?”

“What? Are you keeping count?” she demanded.

“It just so happens that I am.” He grinned and silenced her next comment with a kiss. “Come on,” he whispered when he pulled back. “The least I can do is help you wash.” He set the rose on the edge of the pool next to him. 

“At the _very_ least,” she said, shifting her legs and raising herself off of him. She stood shakily and he quickly sat up and caught her around the waist as she threatened to collapse to her knees. 

“Amelia?” he asked. “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine. My legs have fallen asleep is all. Ow!” she gasped and started rubbing vigorously at her legs. “Pins and needles!” she exclaimed, trying to chafe away the prickly feeling of blood returning to deprived muscles.

Zelgadis knelt by her and rubbed her legs. “Better?”

After a moment, she nodded. “Yes.” She continued rubbing at them a little.

Nodding, the chimera slipped over the edge of the pool and held his hands out to her and when she came into his waiting arms, he lifted her down and sat her on the ledge. 

She settled into the warm water with a great sigh of relief. “This feels so good,” she breathed, raising her arms and splashing the water over her shoulders and neck. 

Zelgadis sat next to her and pulled her up. “Up you go,” he said, sitting her on his knees. Taking a loofah and some soap from the basket set nearby, he set about washing her back and other places. 

“I wish you could stay,” Amelia said as she stood within the circle of his arms by the double doors that let out upon the palace gardens. She leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes. It felt so right to be there in his arms.

Zelgadis nodded and rested his cheek against her still damp hair. He didn’t want to leave either, however the first (and last time) he’d stayed the whole night had ended…disastrously, to say the least. “I wish I could, too, Amelia,” he said, kissing her hair. “Believe me, there’s nothing more I want than to stay here with you, to never have to leave you. But we both know that’s not possible yet.” He pulled back to put a finger under her chin and lifted her face so he could look at her. “Just remember that even if I’m not here with you yet, I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be waiting for you outside your door in the morning.” He bent down and kissed her lightly and lovingly, savoring the taste of her lips to keep him satisfied until he could see her again in a few hours. “And remember…” He paused, still having trouble saying the words even though he’d accepted the feeling some time ago. He looked into her beautiful blue eyes, so deep and clear. “I love you,” he whispered to her, pulling her close to him again.

Her arms went around his neck and she stood on her toes as she held him just as tightly. “Zelgadis-san,” she said in a choking voice. “I love you.” 

They stood that way for a moment before breaking apart. He put his hand on her cheek and gave her one last kiss before reluctantly backing through the doors to the gardens. She stood there, clad only in a light cotton robe and the moonlight that poured down on her, and raised her hand in farewell as he disappeared into the shadows. 

The Chimera found the balcony to his apartment and cast a quick levitation to lift himself up over the balustrade. Landing lightly on his feet, he turned and looked back at the doorway half-hidden by white roses. She was still standing there, looking up at him. He leaned outward and raised his hand, holding aloft the rose he’d brought with him from his sojourn to her apartment. She raised her hand and even though he couldn’t see her, he was sure she was smiling at him. Then she turned and went back into her apartment, disappearing from his sight for the moment.

Lowering the pearly white rose to his face, he inhaled deeply of its sweet perfume and smiled as his demon senses could pick out Amelia’s scent still lingering on it. Not a manufactured scent, but her true scent, musky, alluring and arousing all at the same time. The perfume of their lovemaking.

Turning, he went into his own apartment, found a drinking glass and filled it with water from the pitcher in the washroom. Going to his bed, he sat down and put the glass on the table then put the rose in it. He sat there looking at it a moment, a wistful smile on his face as he thought back over the night’s events. He’d find some better way to keep the rose fresh in the morning, to serve as a reminder of this night and every night he visited her. 

Rising, he quickly shed his clothes and crawled into the huge bed. Zelgadis turned his head and looked at the rose, glowing in reflected moonlight. When he finally slipped off into sleep, his dreams were filled with images of the Princess that loved him—and whom he loved in turn.

  
\--------------------------

  
_Come To My Window_ by Melissa Etheridge


End file.
